Hermione Sings a Song
by Lady J.D. Von Wolfe
Summary: Hermione sings Umbridge a song, of sorts. [One-Shot] Rated T for the extensive use of the F-word. - Complete


Hermione Sings a Song

**Disclaimer: See profile**

**A/N: This is a modified version of the _Let It Go_ song from Disney's _Frozen._ Hope you like it.**

**Setting: **The students are in their final week of 8th Year. Classes are officially done with, but the Ministry still thinks it can meddle in places it doesn't belong. They decide to give Umbridge a second chance at teaching, but she blows it with an ill comment to our favorite Lioness.

Hope you like it. Here we go . . .

* * *

><p>Hermione Sings a Song<p>

§One-Shot§

.

.

.

Hermione walked into the History of Magic classroom and stumbled in the doorway, staring at the new Professor. Umbridge was back, and still looking horrible in pink just as she still resembled a toad.

She shook her head of all the dreadful thought that began to resurface from her Fifth Year, it wasn't worth the headache. She walked over to Draco and smiled her thanks as she took the seat he had saved for her.

"Hem hem." The toad said, bringing the whispered conversations to a stand-still. "Today class we will be revising the rest of those creature rebellions Professor Binns was so fond of."

"Goblin rebellions, you toad - like hag." someone said. Umbridge whipped around so fast the hideous pink bow on her nearly fell off.

"Who said that?!" she hissed. What she thought to be a menacing look only made the students snigger as she now looked like a constipated toad. Looking around she spotted Hermione keeping her head down, writing needless notes.

"I should have known it would have been the uppity bookworm muggle-born." Umbridge said in what she thought to be a whisper. But is wasn't. It was heard throughout the now quiet classroom. You could have heard a pin drop in the descending silence. Instead of a pin dropping they heard something snap, like the breaking of a branch.

"Fuck you. Not like anyone actually would." Jaws dropped in disbelief as the Gryffindor Princess talked back to a professor.

"What did you say? I don't think I heard you right." Umbridge moved to stand in front of Draco and Hermione's shared desk. Draco was trying extremely hard not to burst out laughing, his face was as red as a tomato and his whole body was shaking.

"You heard me just fine, you racist bitch!" Hermione was now standing, her chair fell back with the force of her speed.

"No, I want you to repeat what you said." Umbridge had taken a step closer to Hermione, her beady little eyes daring the famous muggle-born to do as she said.

"Fine. I said: Fuck. You. Not that anyone actually would." Hermione had a crazy gleam in her eyes, the same gleam she had just before she killed Bellatrix. Harry nudged Ron, pointing to Hermione's eyes and then to Umbridge. Ron made a silent motion, using his thumb as a fake knife and running it across his throat. Umbridge was dead meat.

Draco and a few other Slytherin's had finally lost the battle with their laughter, Blaise fell on the floor rolling around and clutching at his stomach.

"Why do we just send you to the Headmistress's office. See what she has to say about such disrespecting behavior." Umbridge threatened, thinking that Hermione would back down and apologize.

"Listen here, you hag! I have faced down the wizarding worlds darkest and craziest witch ever born and killed her. Do you honestly think a trip to Professor McGonagall's office is going to frighten me?" Hermione looked amused at her attempt of regaining control of the classroom.

Hermione didn't even let Umbridge answer instead she … broke out in song?

"Fuck it all!" She waved her wand around causing everyone's work to fly across the floor.

"Fuck it all . . . don't give a shit anymore!" Hermione threw her books across the room, reaching for Draco's and tossing them as well.

"Fuck it all! Fuck it all!" She flipped her desk and kicked her chair aside, causing Umbridge to move out of the way. "Flip the tables and screw you all!"

"I won't take your bullshit anymooore!" Hermione nearly rammed her wand up Umbridges nose as she pointed it at her.

"I don't give a FUUUUUUUUCK!" Hermione belted out that last note before stopping, raising her wand against Umbridge once more.

"Bitch you never bothered me anyway!" And turned her into a toad stuck in a hideous pink sweater before walking out of class as if she were the queen of the world.

"Merlin's saggy tits! That was amazing!" Draco cheered, "I'm asking her to marry me." And took off after Hermione.

"You reckon we should tell McGonagall?" Ron asked Harry as they left the classroom. Harry shook his head in the negative.

"Nah, let her suffer. She deserved it."

"Fair enough." Ron agreed

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got bored.**


End file.
